The present disclosure is related generally to close quarter articulation features for surgical devices. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to surgical devices having an up and down (vertical) articulation mode.
A variety of surgical instruments include a tissue cutting element and one or more elements that transmit RF energy to tissue (e.g., to coagulate or seal the tissue). An example of such a device is the ENSEAL® Tissue Sealing Device by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc., of Cincinnati, Ohio.
In addition, a variety of surgical instruments include a shaft having an articulation section, providing enhanced positioning capabilities for an end effector that is located distal to the articulation section of the shaft. Examples of such devices include various models of the ENDOPATH® Endocutters by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc., of Cincinnati, Ohio.
While several devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the device described in the appended claims.